Ryuu Oni
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: Dracos got a little sister, and while his walls are up to protect her, his wall to protect himself is crumbling away quickly. Please read and review...A Cee Story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Rion is pronounced how it sounds...Rian, Ryan...I really like this story... please read it and review...I got a headache so I dont want to actually check grammer and stuff. So you know just remind me that i spelt everything wrong but I wont actually care. _

* * *

**-Ryuu Oni- **

**by Cee**

* * *

-Chapter 1- 

Draco stumbled with his baby sister through the streets and up a driveway, he knocked a few times but nobody answered. He screamed and smashed his free hand against the door, the door opened. There was obviously no one home, but Draco wasn't about to refuse the warmth, it wasn't so much him, but his sister Rian was still to little to be out in the dark this late. She was still only three, in fact she hadn't woken up yet, as far as he'd run. He didn't know how far he'd run, but he still didn't feel safe. He walked into the house slowly, looking around the corners to double check there was no one home. It was pretty late after all, maybe the owners of the house were just sleeping and hadn't remembered to lock, or even shut for that matter, their door.

He found the living room and curled up on chair. As soon as he sat down Rion curled further into his lap and tightened her little fists around my shirt. She woke up a little and smiled up at me before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Draco waited for her breathing to slow, feeling and pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes' and put his cheek on the top of Rion's head, falling asleep almost instantly.

Harry yawned walking into up the path to number four Private Drive. He'd been home alone at the Dursley's place for a week now, they'd gone to the America's for a vacation, and he'd been left to house sit. Not that he cared. It was nice actually. They left him some money for food, but he had his job too. In a way it felt like he was out of the house, free. But in another week they would be back, and things would go back to the way they were until school started up again.

He only had one year of school left too, then he could get a good job, out of the muggle world. Get his own little flat somewhere and pretend that he never met the Dursley's. Voldemort, of course, was dead but the deatheaters were still around, without their master for the second time they were still deciding what to do.

Hit, he'd forgotten to lock the door again, o well-at least he hadn't left it wide open like last time. He shut the door behind him, yawning again, and started to walk towards the kitchen. Something caught his eye as he walked past the living room and he turned to see a little girl staring at him.

She was tiny, still a toddler, her blond locks were in pig tails. She smiled up at him and said, "Hi." She laughed and Harry noticed the black head of hair as she began to pet it affectionately.

"What's your name?" Harry asked smiling down at her, hoping that the black haired person wouldn't wake up before he got the story from the little blond.

She shrunk a little behind the shoulder of her holder and giggled, "R.I.O.N, Rion."

"How old are you Rion?" Harry smiled, this little girl was obviously very smart for her age.

"This many." She said holding out three of little slim fingers.

"Wow…" Harry said cheerfully, "Who you got there with you?"

The little girl kissed the top of the persons head, "My brother. Shh he's sleeping." She put her finger to her lips shushing him.

Harry did the same thing and asked in a whisper. "What's your brother's name?"

She looked worried at the question and started to run her finger around the ear of the man. "His name Draco" she said sounding the 'c' carefully.

Harry arched his eyebrow. It wasn't possible for it to be the same Draco. He had black hair for one. "Draco?" Harry asked, straying from his whisper as he began to walk around the couch.

"Shh, quiet I said." Little Rion screamed from the couch, making Harry stop in his tracks as Draco started to wake on the couch.

He woke to Rion crawling up his arm and screaming in his ear. He sighed and tried to pull her off as her finger cut his nose. She had such sharp finger nails, he would have to cut them when he got the chance. She slipped off his shoulder, her little foot landing in his groin. He hissed and picked her up, he threw her over his shoulder and stood up in pain.

"Draco?" someone said behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't recognize the voice. His father wouldn't bring anyone else into this. The order would have a fit if they knew what was going on and the death eaters would have a fit if they knew Lucius had let them get away. Rion, who was still looking over his shoulder, laughed. He pulled his little sister in front of him and turned around slowly. Potter starred at him awkwardly, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Both men looked different to each other since the last time they'd seen each other at the end of their sixth year. Harry was a little taller, his hair a little longer, he seemed to be growing a little fuzz on his face. Draco had changed a little more drastically. He also looked much taller, but he looked like he had lost a lot of weight. Obviously the biggest change was his hair, which he had dyed black.

"What are you doing here?" Draco countered, refusing to believe that all the houses he could have ended up in, it had been Potter's.

"Well it's my house, sort of." Harry said smiling as Rion waved at him, and waving back.

Draco looked down at his little sister and bounced her up further on his hip. "Right." He said shivering a little. This was starting to freak him out. All he wanted to do now was get out of here. He had the urge to just hex Harry and run out, but he was wandless.

"What are you going here?" Harry asked again after they sat in the quiet a few second longer.

"Sleeping," Rion said trying to wriggle out of Draco's arms.

"Thanks Ri, I can handle this though." He said as she laid back making it extremely hard to hold her up. "We were sleeping." He said glancing at Harry and then setting Rian on the ground-not letting go of her hand.

As much as he hated Potter, he knew he wasn't gong to attack them or something. Last year had been the last of their feud and they both new it. He hadn't wanted anything to happen to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had ordered his own death. At the same time he still had the scar from the time Harry had attacked him in the bathroom.

Harry starred at Draco as Rion jumped at his side. "You want something to eat?" Harry asked just as Draco was about to get the courage to grab Rion and run.

Draco blinked caught off guard, did he want something to eat? Yes, he wanted something to eat, he was starving. "No, I don't think so, we should be going."

"Draco," Rion whined from his side, "I'm hungry."

Draco's stomach flipped and he flinched a little. "I'm sorry sweetie." He said picking her up again. What the hell kind of brother was he, he hadn't even thought about the thought of her being hungry. Actually he was more like her father, he'd pretty much been her only guardian since she was borne. Except during school, he was never told where she went then.

"What are you hungry for Rion?" Harry asked walking into the hallway.

Rion started to wriggle in his arms again and Draco let her down walking after her as she ran after Harry. "Juice!" she screeched.

"She likes juice." Draco said leaning on the wall and yawning as Harry opened the fridge and Rion disappeared on the other side of it. "She doesn't get it much, but when she does she turns into the happy-"

"DRACO!" Rion screeched cutting him off, "There are two." She ran to him and as he stretched his arms ready to pick her up she giggled and turned to run around him. It was adorable when she did that.

"Strawberry-Kiwi or Grape?" Harry asked digging in the back of one of the bottom cupboards.

He came out with a sippy cup as Rion screamed, "Grape!"

Harry rinsed out the cup and poured the juice in, shutting the cover carefully. He'd left to many things open today. First the front door, then his fly at work. He pulled our the kitchen chair for Rion to crawl up into and pushed it in handing her her cup.

"Want some?" Harry asked opening another higher cupboard.

"Sure." Draco said walking over to the island and grabbing the cup Harry handed him. Harry grabbed himself a cup as Draco poured himself some Strawberry-Kiwi. Harry poured himself some Strawberry as well and took a seat next to Rion motioning for Draco to sit too.

Draco was slow as he did, his feet hurt from walking and all he really wanted to do was sleep. But at the same time all he wanted to do was run. There had to be somewhere where he and Rian could stay. Draco stared at his little sister as she chugged down her juice.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Harry asked breaking the silence as he stood up and grabbed some crackers out of another cupboard and refilled Rion's cup.

Draco looked away from his sister and out the window and out the patio window trying to think of the best way to say this. He knew that Harry just wanted a reasonable explanation for what he was doing there. "I'm just trying to get us away." Draco started. "I didn't know this was your house, I knocked and stuff, but you weren't here. So I just figured that, you know, we'd leave when whoever lived here, got home… okay I was tired, I didn't realize that was stupid that idea was…" he said watching Rian shove a cracker in her mouth, and grabbed one for himself.

"It's okay, it's not my house, and it's my fault for leaving the door open. I'm just lucky that it was a burglar or something." Draco nodded and the both looked away from each other.

They both smiled watching Rion eat. "You guys want something bigger to eat." I'm a little hungry for Spaghetti.

Rion looked at Draco as Draco bit his lip. "You want Spaghetti, Ri?" He asked quietly.

"Can we big brother." She said laughing.

He sighed, "Whatever."

His little sister loved Harry Potter more then he'd like to admit. He was good with little kids, and seemed to know what she wanted even before she did. She was having an awesome time too, which only meant that she was going to have to be sleeping when they left again.

As Harry cooked, Rion and Draco watched t/v and drank their juice. As she finished off another cup of juice, Rion shouted, "Dray, I have to go potty."

"It's right there." Harry said pointing through the hall at the door.

"Okay lets go." He said as they disappeared in the bathroom. The door opened after a few minuets and Draco's hand pushed Rion out of the bathroom. The little girl looked confused and turned, opening the door again, "Orion Oni get your little butt out of here now." Draco's voice commanded and seconds latter the little girl came running out, leaving the door open behind her, and crawling back up into her chair. "Orion!" The little girl flinched not know what she'd done.

Harry set her plate of Spaghetti on the table in front of her. He walked over to the bathroom door and grabbed the doorknob, beginning to shut the door. He paused dancing Draco in the mirror as lounged on the toilet. He looked exhausted, his eyes closed. His eyes opened and he yawned. Harry shut the door the rest of the way. He turned around and started to walk back. Poor Draco, he didn't know what was going on with him, but- "Hey you, can you cut my noodles?"

Rion, jeeze he'd almost ran her over. Harry heard the toilet flush, "Your noodles?" The sink running, "Oh your noodles, uh sure."

"I'll do it." Came Draco's voice from behind him, making him jump. Draco looked so weird with black hair.

As Draco cut up his sisters food, Harry made plates for him and Draco. Pilling the meatballs and sauce thick on his own plate. He poured himself some milk in his empty juice cup and sat down handing Draco his plate.

Rion hummed to herself the first half of the meal, she had a very pretty voice for being so young, but Harry couldn't take anymore silence. "So Draco, did you get all your summer homework done?" He asked shoving a huge bite of food in his mouth.

Draco looked confused, "Homework?" then he realized what Harry was talking about and looked annoyed. "Uh, did you forget or something that I wasn't there at the end of last year?" He took a small bite and looked like he was forcing himself to swallow just that little piece. " 'Sides they aren't even sure if they're going to let me back into school next year. The Stup- I mean, the mean old Ministry peoples… are slow on things they don't want to be worrying about." He said taking another small bite.

Harry took a huge bite of his own food and took the chewing time to think. Why had he even said that? "Uh, well then did you have a good summer so far?"

"Not really, you know we don't need to talk, it's not like we really have anything in common to talk about."

"I've been home alone for about a week now, the most I've talked to is the people at my work, and they aren't really my age. You're the first person I've talked to my age since school let out." Harry said taking another huge bite to clean off his plate.

"Yea, well same here, but that doesn't mean we have anything to talk about."

"Hey you." Rion said from her chair pointing at Harry. "Can I have some more of this?" She said pointing at her plate.

Draco slapped his hand to his forehead, "Rion this is Harry. Do you remember about him? And it isn't can its may."

"Oh, May I have some more of this." She said pointing at her plate again. She looked at her brother who mouthed the words 'please.' "Oh, Please."

"Of course." Harry said taking her plate and putting some more of the food on her plate. "But before I give you it, you have to tell me what your brother says about me." Harry smiled putting the plate on the island and cutting up the noodles.

Draco grunted and said, "If you tell him, you won't be my favorite little sister anymore. She looked so hurt that Draco had to get up and kiss her on the forehead to calm her down, "I was joking Ri."

She took a big breath, "He said that you have black hair cause your dad did, and that you had green eyes cause your mom did, and that you smelt bad a'cause of flying, and that you had a really mean friend that was always yelling at him, but he said that you were pretty okay a'cause you knew that he wasn't naughty… and-" Draco put his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough to earn her her food isn't it?" Draco asked alarmed and mad.

"I would have given her it anyway."

"You have good food." Rion said filling her mouth and talking through it to say, "Draco is a bad food maker."

"Orion, don't talk with your mouth full… and don't insult your big bro, I do my best."

"Mom makes icky food too, daddy made good food."

"How would you know? You were still a baby."

"Mommy said so, she said 'Draco will never be like his father, he can't even doil water.' Mommy would like this food." She said taking another bite.

Draco sighed and looked at his plate making sure he couldn't make eye contact with Harry, "It's boil, not doil."

"I thought you had house elves?" Harry asked setting his plate in the sink and grabbing the milk jug to put away.

"We used too, about a year before my father went to jail, we had to let them go because they were telling lies about us to some of the other house elves, and they told their masters. I'm a picky eater, and it was hard to make the elves understand the things I wanted and didn't want."

"Are you okay Dracy, your tummy doesn't hurt again does it?" Rion said pointing her fork at him.

"I'm fine Rion, don't worry about me." He said and they all sat there in silence a while starring at their plates. After a few minuets Draco stood quickly and walked quickly into the bathroom, shutting it forcefully behind him. Harry and Rion looked at each other worried.

Harry stood and grabbed Draco's and Rion's plates setting them in the sink before walking over to the bathroom door. "You okay Draco?" He asked leaning his arm against the wall, listening close an answer didn't come. "Draco?"

"I'm fine." Draco growled out from inside the door. Harry started to turn around, deciding to go start some dishes, but then he heard the sound of choking from inside and the unmistakable sound of something splashing in the toilet. Dimmit, the git was sick.

He considered opening the door but thought better of it, "Draco, can I come in?" Harry shouted through the door. He didn't answer and Harry was tempted to go in anyway. The splashing and choking sounded again. Harry couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He opened the door and walked in.

Draco was sitting on the carpet, his eyes closed, back against the tub. "Go away Potter, I'll be fine in a second." He said opening his eyes for second, only to be taken over by nausea again and sent flying into the toilet again. Rion came wondering in and walked over to Draco, realizing he was in pain, she started to rub his back. Draco flushed the toilet and crossed his arm on the toilet, laying his head on his arms, facing into the toilet. Harry grabbed a paper cup from the little dispenser and filled it with cold water.

"Take a drink." He said squatting down to be at the same height as the kneeling Draco and standing Rion. Draco sat still for a while before lifting his head and taking the water. He swished it in his mouth and spit it in the toilet as his Rion continued to rub his back. She pushed back his hair with her little fingers and continued to rub his back. Harry was amazed at how mature this little girl was.

Draco moved to sit down against the tub again, and looked up at Harry. "Sorry, I thought if I didn't eat a lot then they wouldn't affect me.'

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a little allergic to tomatoes."

"He's 'lergic to everything." Rion said sitting in his lap.

"Why'd you eat it then?"

"I was hungry, I normally just sweat a little." He said sighing and pulling Rion up into a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I could have made you something else though." Harry mumbled sitting on the floor too, his back against the wall his feet on the cupboards across from him.

"Harry, please…" Draco said his eyes still closed his head against the glass shower door. Draco looked ten times as exhausted as he had earlier and Harry wasn't about to start anything.

"Why don't you guy's stay here tonight, get some sleep, you know…"

Draco didn't open his eyes to say, "No, we have to go."

Rion looked up at her brother and back at Harry. Harry could tell she was worried. He also knew how he could make sure Draco stayed. "Aren't you tired Rion?" he asked nodding his head and then bobbing it in Draco's direction.

She smiled, "Yes, I'm very tired. Can we please stay here tonight Dracy?"

His eyes still closed, Draco began to rub his head. "Fine." Was all he said before he opened his eyes a little and picked her up off of him, standing up himself. He pushed past them and turned into the living room, falling onto the couch.

"No, you two can sleep in a bed, it's upstairs but it's a lot more comfy then the couch." Harry said walking over to Draco and grabbing his shoulder to get him up. The Dursley's had locked their rooms so giving up his room did mean that he either had to sleep on the couch the floor or in his old bed under the stairs. But he didn't care. Draco got under the covers fully clothed, and held up the covers on the other side for Rion to slip under. The second she was under Draco closed his eyes.

Harry started to clean up all the things Draco had tripped over on the way in when he heard Rion singing to Harry. He didn't know the song, but she her childish voice had a soothing quality about it. He kicked some clothes under his bed and watched Rion trough her little around Draco's neck. She looked up at Harry and smiled, "Night Harry." She said cuddling up with her brother and closing her eyes.

Man he wished he had a family.

* * *

Please review, I dont normally write chapter this long, but I totally will if people actually like it... 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I got a Harry and Draco fish this weekend from Dee and Kel, so it's possible that the actual fate of this story, depends on them. Don't worry though, you understand when the time comes. Also, you should go to fallenangelshiro's hompage if you want to see what Ryuu looks like, with Draco of course. Pardon me if there are large mistakes, cause i would think of things to add as I was in school so I would come home and go to that part, so if anything doesnt make sense then I'll do something to make it make sense.

* * *

**Ryuu Oni**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Harry?" 

Harry sat up in the bed under the stairs and pulled on the light. He heard someone come down the stairs and threw on his glasses, opening the door quickly and hitting whoever it was. He hadn't even really had the chance to lay down yet.

Rion sat on the floor looking up at him for a second, and then started to cry softly. He jumped and fell to his knees next to her. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The little girl nodded still crying and crawled over to Harry and into his lap. Harry sat there a little nervous. He bet that if Draco ever saw his little sister this close to Harry, Harry would probably die. The little girl stopped crying after a long while and crawled off of his lap, she looked up at him her eyes puffy from crying. Her eyes were grey, like her brother, but they also were splashed in gems of red.

Harry stood up and looked down at the little girl. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and have some juice?"

She looked up at him smiling and lifted her hands in the air. He bent down and picked her up, walking with her into the kitchen and setting her at the table. "Hey I've been meaning to ask one of you, what's the deal with Mal- Draco's hair?"

"He likes it that way."

"Yea, okay, but don't you think it looks a little… different."

"He also likes different."

Harry nodded, this little girl knew her brother. "What do you think about it?"

"I like pink. I told him to, but he thought it was funny and kept on laughing." She said as Harry set the cup in front of her. Harry smiled and the little girl continues to talk, "Your room was messy when we went in there, how come it was so messy, doesn't you mommy make you clean it?"

Harry smiled out of the corner of his mouth, ah innocence, how sweet. She didn't even know Harry Potter. "I don't have a mom."

"Well what about your daddy."

"Nope, they both died when I was little."

"Oh, well then that's why your rooms so messy. My room at home is clean because mommy makes me clean it, but she never makes Draco clean his room. His room is so messy sometimes when he's sick I sleep with him, and it's dark when I go to bed, and I trip over his cloths and brooms. And he leaves his undies everywhere. Yeah, and he has a fuzzy pillow, I like his fuzzy pillow, but he wont give it to me." She finished taking another drink.

"You really love your brother don't you?" Harry asked pouring himself some water.

The little girl nodded, "We love each other more then chocolate, and more then puppies. And Draco says he loves me more then life. That's a lot." She said making an arch in the air above her head.

"Yes it is." The sad part about it was. He'd always thought Draco was an only child. Why was it he'd never heard of Rion?

Harry talked to Rion until about twelve when she started yawning, and then carried her upstairs and made sure that she got back into bed. When she crawled back into bed Draco turned around still mostly sleeping and said, "Go back to sleep Rion." Pulling her into a hug, he fell back asleep.

* * *

Harry somehow made it down the stairs and into the bed, but it seemed like only second before he heard the footsteps on the stairs again, grabbing his glasses and falling out of the bed again. This time when he opened the door he didn't knock anyone over, he was practically mauled over by a frantic Draco, who ran past him, into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him. Harry ran after him, and into the bathroom. Again, Harry wasn't to sure what he should do, so he just did what Rion had done earlier, and rubbed circles on the mans back, hoping that it was comforting.

Draco stopped after a while and flushed again, sitting against the shower with his legs crossed. What was Harry supposed to do next, what had Rion done? Crawl in his lap? No, stupid. "Do you want anything?"

Draco was quiet for a while as if asking himself if he really wanted to ask of something from Harry Potter and then changed his mind. "Do you have anything for this headache?"

"Right, I have something." He said leaning forward and opening the cupboard. He poured two pills into his hand and handed them to Draco, then stood up and poured him some water. Draco took the pills quickly and downed the water.

"You should take a bath or something. That always helps me when I'm sick."

"Are you dumb or something Potter?"

"No, I'm serious. You'll feel better." Harry said standing and opened the sliding door, starting some bath water.

"I don't think I should, I know I'd feel better but I can barely… stay awake sitting here." Draco sat on the floor squinting at the carpet, he looked like he was trying not to fall asleep. He was talking really slow and kept yawning.

"Don't worry about, I can play some music or something, I'll make sure you don't drown or something." Harry said and he started the water, checking to make sure it was an okay temperature.

Draco didn't respond he just let Harry draw the bath. When the tub was about half way filled Draco asked quietly. "Where's Rion?"

"I think she's sleeping." Harry said putting the lip of the toilet down and sitting down grabbing a magazine, he flipped to the page he'd been on last and started reading. "Why?"

From Harry's feet, where he sat, Draco mumbled. "I hate it when she sees me like this."

"She doesn't like when you get sick like this either, so maybe from now on you shouldn't chance food, and just eat what you're supposed to." Harry said flipping to the next page and glancing over it.

"Don't lecture me Potter, my mother did that enough, and Rion's starting to get old enough to do it as well. I know what I can and can't do, but sometimes things just can't be what I need them to be." He took a deep breath as if that wore him out and then finished, "So I just have to make due with what I had. And what I had was some really good Spaghetti and an empty stomach." He said looking over his shoulder into the bath that was now almost overflowing.

Draco moved quickly to shut it off, but didn't make it as he caught a wave of nausea and slid back to his sitting position. Harry jumped up and shut the water off, and then knelt down to Draco, "Jeez, you okay? Sorry about that."

Draco's eyes widened and then he went back to squinting, trying to see one of everything again. Pushing off the now empty toilet lip Draco stood up and took off his shirt. Harry, in shock, stood up and spun around as Draco finished undressing himself.

Harry stayed turned until he heard the water splash and then walked over to turn on the CD player he'd taken from the living room temporally, he turned on the radio, his station, a station that played everything and turned around saying, "I'm going to just go grab you something to weaAA-" Right water doesn't cover naked people. Harry felt like he was invading Draco's privacy. The man had to be out of his mind from the tiredness.

Then Harry noticed Draco starting to slip into the water. Harry jumped at the tub and splashed water at Draco's face. Draco coughed as some of the water went in his mouth but he opened his eyes and yelled, "What the hell?"

"No, sleeping." Harry said taking a deep breath and laying against the wall with his hand on the tub. Draco started to squint again. "Okay then, since I can't leave any more, I better try and keep you awake." Harry said searching for something to talk about, that wouldn't bore Draco into sleep. Draco's eyes closed again and Harry splashed water on his face. Draco opened his eyes quickly again and splashed water at Harry. Harry didn't care, instead he said. "So you love her more then life huh?"

Draco squinted at Harry, "What are you talking about?" He said cupping some water into his hand and pouring on his forehead.

Harry made sure to keep his eyes on Draco's face. This was something that was uncomfortable to him. He wouldn't even shower with the Quiddich team. Harry reached up and grabbed the magazine he'd been reading off the sink, and started flipping through it. He glanced around the paper and saw Draco slipping off into sleep again. "HEY," he screamed getting Draco to wake up and splash him again, "Watch the magazine, you ever read DN Angel." Harry asked humming Draco a picture of the book from his what he was reading, and humming along to the song.

Draco yawned, "No-Did you forget of something that I had a headache?" Draco apparently wasn't planning on trying to have a civil conversation.

"Actually yeah, I think I did." Harry said going back to his magazine. "You should really read it though." He was about to recommend that Draco borrow his, when he realized how stupid that sounded.

Harry went so quiet, staring at the toilet that Draco squinted at him and asked, "You gonna puke Potter?"

Harry, his mouth open slightly stared looked over at Draco, "Uh, no…Hey Malfoy, you ever wonder what it would have been like if we would have become friends during first year?"

"No."

Harry bit his lip and looked back at the toilet. He sighed and threw the magazine off to the side. "Well why don't you get out, and I'll go get you something clean to wear."

"I can wear my own cloths Potter." He said pulling a rubber band off his wrist and putting his black hair up.

"I don't understand how your rude comments are helping your headache at all." Harry said laying a towel on the toilet lid and walking out of the room.

* * *

Draco completely refused to walk up the stairs again, and even though he was closer to the bathroom, Harry was still ended up scrubbing the carpet. "I'm Sorry." Draco said with his eyes closed. There was one small lamp on in the corner of the room for Harry to see and the sun was on the break of setting, but otherwise the livingroom was rather homey, if you could call it a home.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep."

"I'll clean it." Draco choked, his eyes still closed. Draco's voice was so rough that when he spoke it made Harry's eyes water. He didn't make a move to sit up, didn't even move at all.

Harry shook his head and continued to scrub. After a while, when Harry had thought he was asleep again, Draco said, "Do you think before we leave tomorrow, Rion could have a bath?"

"I don't think that would be a problem." He said leaning down to sniff the carpet. His head flew up in disgust. Why wasn't the smell going away?

Harry wiped the smell from his nose and looked over at Draco who was looking over at him. "Sorry."

"No problem." Harry said shaking his head at Draco again and bending back over to scrub again. Jeez, it wasn't like he'd blown up the house, he could fix this and the Dursley's wouldn't even know what had happened. "I have time to rent something to clean this, If they even come back this week, they were supposed to be back almost a month ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"A carpet cleaner." Harry said throwing the rag off to the side and grabbing a new one. It felt like he was making it worse.

"No, who was supposed to be back?"

"My Uncle and Aunt…They have some money though, so they're pretty much spending the summer wherever the hell it is they went." He sat up onto his knees and glared at the carpet. "I shall terminate you!" he screeched, and then started ferociously scrubbing the carpet.

Draco laughed a little and then closed his eyes in pain. He went quiet as Harry did his damage, but when Harry came back up for air Draco said. "So you get a bit lazy in the summer then?"

Harry, breathing hard, looked over at the black haired man. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"That thing on your face."

"Uh, my mustache?" Draco nodded. "What's wrong with it?"

"You mean your attempt at?"

"Go to sleep Malfoy," Harry said taking a deep breath and going at the spot again.

"Sorry." Draco said one more time, before rolling over and going quiet again. Harry didn't know what he thought about summer Malfoy. He wasn't the same at all. Then again, maybe this was just sick Malfoy? Either way, all this apologizing was a little awkward.

* * *

Draco shivered and grabbed around for the blanket. He opened his eyes slightly and snatched it from the floor pulling it around him again. The little bit of sun that he'd seen was enough to keep him awake. He opened his eyes and stretched, glad that his headache and stomachache were gone. Man his back hurt from this couch… Couch? He realized with a start where he was and screamed, "Rion….Harry?" he tarred up the stairs and back down, into the kitchen, the bathroom, even the backyard. He was officially pissed. Why had he thought he could trust Potter, why had he let Potter take her, how could he have gotten sick? He ran back into the kitchen and glanced the paper on the counter.

_Went to the park on the corner, we'll be back later._

Harry 

Draco grabbed his coat, pulling it on over Harry's cloths. Not even bothering to put his shoes on he ran out of the house. Damn Rion, if there was anything he'd taught her it was never to go anywhere without him. She never even talked to her mother without him there. He left the door wide open, and started to run remembering with a shock of pain, everything that happened last night. He limped to the soft grass and started running again. He started to walk when he finally spotted them.

He watched as little Rion threw as much leaves as she could at Harry, not that many. He would fall to the ground and come up with a giant pile of leaves to drop head. They ran in circle a while, and then followed each other as they crunched through the leaves. He knew that his was something that kids were supposed to be doing at Rion's age, something he wasn't aloud to do with her.

That's why he'd left.

Draco sat down at the tree, deciding not to ruin their fun, and watched his little sister from a far distance. It was at the same time that Harry noticed Draco that Rion screamed, "Look out."

Harry grabbed the little girl with one hand and pulled out his wand with the other. Draco jumped up and started to run towards them, but Harry shot a freezing charm in his direction and he was stuck there, to watch. The older man was someone neither teens knew, young with brown hair. Harry spoke first, "Leave us alone."

"I have my orders. I'm to take you and your sister back home, your mother is much disappointed." He said pointing his wand at them, not even noticing Draco. Harry shot another spell at Draco, and invisibility charm Draco decided because the man started looking frantically around to make sure no one was there before he shot the binding charm a little Rion. The girl screeched and started to wriggle.

"Screw my mother." Harry screamed grabbing the little girl and apperating off. Draco stood there, not able to move staring at the man. The older man started to walk in his direction, looking at his feet but walking quickly all the same.

As he passed Draco he mumbled to himself, "I thought his mother said he didn't have his wand… and when the hell did he learn to apperate." Walking behind a tree he apperated off. Harry didn't come back for Draco, and in a way, Draco was glad. The charms slowly wore off and before he knew it he was limping home with only his feet visible on the grass. The door was closed when he got there and when he knocked he got questioned like a prisoner. When Harry finally let him in the house, after much swearing and threatening Rion came thundering down the stairs and into his arms. "Dracy, that was scary." She cried as he set her on the couch next to him.

Her tears were staining her face and her cloths were dirty from the binds.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying not to turn around and punch Harry. It didn't work. "DRACO!" Rion screamed as Harry put his hand over his nose and sat on the coffee table.

The little girl jumped off the couch and ran over to Harry, "Say your sorry Mister." She screeched.

"Sorry." Harry said, "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. I just thought I'd take her ou-"

"Not you Harry, Draco." The little girl said taking a rag off the ground and wiping Harry nose.

"Rion!" Draco said jumping at the other two and taking the rag from her hand. "Go get a good rag from the bathroom sweetie, this one was…um, already used." He said putting the now also bloody rag on top of the rags Harry had used to clean the floor.

She looked mad at first, but new better then to not listen to her brother, and ran off to the bathroom. As soon as she left the room Draco slapped Harry in the back of the head. "Dumbass,"

Harry flinched and spoke the through the blood, causing blood to drip from his hand to his shirt. "I'm sorry…who was that?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Draco answered truthfully and simply.

"Well then why was he after you?" Harry said, pulling his sleeve over his hand and wiping his nose.

"Mom wants us home." Draco said sitting on the couch across from Harry and staring out the window again.

"That's a very forceful way to get someone home." Harry growled.

"Potter, this has nothing to do with you and I want to make sure it stays that way, that's why we have to leave. I don't need anybody getting hurt." He growled back as Rion came running into the room with an armful of bath towels. "Especially not her."

* * *

"_So do you know what your middle name is?" Harry asked Orion as they walked down to the park. She insisted on holding his hand, to be safe, which he had no problem with. If anything were to happen to the little girl when she was in his care, he was likely to be killed._

"_Course I do, it means demons." She said swinging their arms._

"_Why did your mom name you that?"_

"_She didn't, Daddy did."_

_Harry laughed, "Then do you know why he did?"_

"_Cause of Okaasan. He said that I shouldn't have the name of someone he didn't love, so he would name me after her. She always called me a little demon." _

"_What…? Who's Okaasan?" Harry asked lifting their hands over Rion's head and pulling her off the ground._

_She giggled. "She's my nanny, daddy told me to call her Okaasan, which means mommy in Japanese, that's what she is." She said walking faster_ _as she spotted the park. "I don't understand that cause we already have a mommy, but even Draco calls nanny mom."_

_Harry must have been slowing his pace with his confusion because Rion started to pull on his arm to get him to move faster. He tied her words together slowly. The older Malfoy had another love, that wasn't Narcissa._ _This was who he made his children call mother. _

"_Who treats you better?" Harry asked as they crunched onto the park grass._

"_Okaasan, she doesn't make Dracy sad either." She said smiling up at Harry and letting go of his hand, stumbling to the swings._

* * *

Harry looked over at the little girl and laughed slightly, standing up. "I'm fine Ryuu." Calling her the name he had adopted from their conversation, and walking into the bathroom. When they'd been at the park, Harry had asked what dragon was in Japanese thinking that it was a fitting nickname for little girl. Like brother like sister. 

The little girl walked over to the coffee table and dropped the towels on it walking over to Draco and looking up at him. "Niichan wouldn't hurt me Dracy, you know that, stop being a meany head." she said attaching herself to his leg, "Sides, you never said anything 'bout mommy. What he doesn't know can't hurt us." She said grabbing on tighter. Draco sighed and grabbed the towels, dragging his leg and his sister down the hall.

Damn them both. They were getting along way to well. Rion was even calling Harry Niichan. Brother, why the hell was his little sister calling Harry brother. Dammit, and she was right too. Harry didn't know.

"Harry can I come in?" Draco asked knocking slightly and walking in anyway. "Umm, I'm sorry about earlier." Draco said putting the bath towels in the cupboard and pulling his sister off his leg, into his arms.

"Uh…that's okay." Harry said rinsing the towel in the running water. There he went again, apologizing, at least this time not by free will. He looked down at the little girl and smiled as she smiled up at him.

Man he wished he had a family.

10


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _I think I love this chapter, though it might have a lot to do with how long it is, no it really is good, I think…how about you?_

* * *

_**Harry-HarryHarry- Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry- Harry-Harry- Harry-Harry- Harry-Harry**_

* * *

**Ryuu Oni**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco- Draco-Draco- Draco-Draco- Draco-Draco**_

* * *

"I want to play house, okay, I'll be the mommy, and you guys be the babies." Rion said smiling and looking around at the two men. 

Harry smiled back from his position on the floor against the glass of the fireplace. Something told him this was going to be funny. "Okay." He looked over at Draco just as the Slytherin looked at them from the window.

"I don't think so." Draco said looking like he was worried. This only managed to confuse Harry, there was nothing harmful in a little game of house. The last time he had played it had been with one of the neighbor girls when he was very young. He had been the dad at the time, and they hadn't played very long, but he was willing to try. Maybe Malfoy just didn't have any imagination and he was afraid of making a fool of himself. If that was the case than Harry was going to more than likely do the same.

Rion looked over at Draco and tilted her head to the side, "How come Dracy, you play with me all the time when we're at home?" She said laying some coasters out and filling them with invisible food.

"I'll play with you later, but I don't think we should play right now." He said. He was a cross between mad and embarrassed, and Harry could tell that he really didn't want to play.

"I'll play Ryuu." Harry said smiling.

Harry could feel his ears burning, from the corner of his eye he saw Draco glaring at him. He looked over at Draco questioningly only to see Draco look away and sigh, "Fine then, I'll play too." He sat up a little and dug his palm into his forehead for a second before sliding off the couch onto his knees.

Harry wasn't blind, he realized that Draco was still overly tired. He had mentioned a few times, that Draco might take a nap before they left, but the man was still in shock from this morning, all his trust with his little sister had been left to Harry, and Harry had broken that trust instantly. Draco wasn't going to just go to sleep and leave Harry with her again.

He looked away, deciding not to think about it, looking back at Rion who was back to smiling and filling plates. She glanced around the room again and grabbed one of the Dursleys figurines off a self and handed them to Harry, "Pretend that's fork." She whispered and went back to looking around the room again. Harry laughed and turned to look at Draco who was staring without blinking at the coffee table.

"Go ahead and eat sweetheart, nannies taking you out for a walk later." Harry heard Rion say, coming back to his 'plate' and dropping more of something on it. Harry smiled and tapped the head of the angel on the coaster before tapping his lips. "Is it good?" she asked dropping some more air on the coaster.

"Very." He said smiling. This seemed to please her and she walked away to grab another plate. She poured some air onto this one and grabbed another angel from the shelf.

"Be careful with that." Draco said looking up for only a moment before staring back at the table and yawning. She nodded to him and took a seat next to Harry against the glass, tapping the coaster and then the air above her face before smiling up at Harry.

When she realized that Harry wasn't smiling anymore she tilted her head the side again, "What's wrong, do you want more?" she asked moving to her knees and crawling sideways.

Harry didn't say anything but shook his head and look sideways at Draco again. "I thought Draco was playing too?" Harry said as she dropped more air on his 'plate'.

Rion laughed, "He is, silly, but we're having Chicken and pasta duh." She said sitting back down in front of him this time.

Harry saw Draco look up at his little sister biting his lip and looking away again. Harry didn't understand at first but then realized that that was probably something that Draco was allergic to. Somehow that didn't sound right. "We'll then why don't you make him something he can eat?"

He felt both Malfoy's eyes on him but didn't look behind him, keeping his eyes on the littler one. She looked up at him like he was talking crazy and said. "But I'm serving chicken and-"

"But why can-" Harry started only to be cut off.

"Stop Potter, she doesn't understand." Draco said from behind him. Harry finally turned around.

Harry couldn't understand this. "But-"

Draco looked away. "Can I be excused ma'am?" He said quietly looking at the table again.

Rion looked over at her brother and smiled, "Where are you going Draco?" she said still playing.

"To my room." He said still looking down at the table.

"You may." She said turning her attention back to Harry. Harry watched Draco stand up and walk behind the couch, sitting behind it so he couldn't see him anymore. He looked back down to the little girl who was now shaking her head and grabbing their plates. She walked to the table and pretended to clean, saying as she did. "You are such a good little boy, not like your brother. I don't know why he's so mean to me." She said. Harry heard another sigh from behind the couch and shook his own head.

What the hell was going on? "M-mom, may I be excused too?" Harry asked. It was weird calling anyone mom, much less a little girl a third his size.

She looked at him suspiciously, still smiling. Harry was starting to assume that Narcissa was some sort of alcoholic, apparently whenever Rion saw her she was smiling. "But nannies going to be here soon?"

"I don't want to go for a walk, I'm to tired." He didn't really know what he was doing, but he had to do something.

She nodded, "Alright I'll tell nanny to pick you up in you room."

"Umm, but I don't want to go anywhere."

Rion looked completely puzzled, "Do you want brother to come with, is that why you're being such a pain?" She asked looking a little upset. She was so into her roll now that she was actually kind of scaring him.

Without thinking he said, "Yeah, sure, can he come?"

Okay, we was a seeker, no one ever said he could duck. Besides he wasn't expecting it. At the sound of breaking china Draco's head appeared over the couch and in a one movement he was over the couch and grabbing his little sister. "RION!" he screamed at her, but she was already crying.

Harry kneaded the spot where the angel had hit and reached down to see what the angel had broken on. The metal coaster glared up at him and he picked up the two pieces.

He looked back up and couldn't help but shake a little. Draco looked furious, he was trying to calm his sister down, but it was obvious he couldn't even clam down himself. He glanced up at Harry to see if he was okay and then back down at Rion, trying to pry the other angel from her hands. She was so hysterical that Harry had the sudden urge to cover his ears but thought better of it. "Rion…" he said slowly. She looked up at him sadly still crying, "Rion look…repairo." He muttered in within second the angel was better. All he could think about was getting her to stop crying. "See it's okay."

The little girl's crying stopped quickly and she looked at his head. "Oh no." she said. She was so fixated on his head she didn't even notice Draco stand up and walk out of the room. Harry watched him walk out and looked back down at the girl.

She was still staring it him and his hand flew his forehead wondering what had happened. "I don't feel anything?" He said annoyed and stood up quickly. He looked back down at her and said, "Stay here," before walking out of the room.

He didn't have to go far to find Draco, who was sitting on the floor in the entryway, his back against the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Harry, "It's not okay."

Harry looked down at the blond, getting a little nervous that something else was about to go flying at his head, but asked anyway, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not okay, I know it isn't. Thanks and all for trying, but you asked for it when you agreed to play." He stopped for a second, blinking and then saying, "Are you okay?"

"It hurt a little when she threw it, but I cant even feel it now." He said not knowing what he should do. He swallowed as Draco looked up at his forehead, something that he hated anyway.

"We'll you have a huge bruise." Draco said looking away and sliding up the door to stand. "But you could heal that easily. I think you'll live." He said walking past him into the living room again.

Harry sighed and turned around to follow, "I wasn't complaining Malfoy."

"Never said you we-"

"Dracy, look at that owey." Rion said starting to cry again. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." She said running to Draco and throwing her arms around him. "Now he has a big cut, I'm sorry."

He sighed and picked her up, "He doesn't have a cut Ri." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He smiled at Harry and mouthed 'scar' before explaining. "Remember when we talked about You-Know-Who?" She nodded and then seemed to understand completely. "That's why you don't have a mommy." She said smiling.

Harry hadn't ever heard it put that way before and he didn't really like it. He looked away, seeing a little of the older Malfoy's in Rions eyes. He looked back up at giggling as Draco attempted to stop any more talking, by tickling. Her eyes lit up, and Harry knew that at the sound of her laughing, Draco would slowly calm his nerves.

* * *

**_Orion-Draco-Draco-Draco-DracoDraco-Draco-Orion-Harry-Harry--Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry-Orion_**

* * *

Both Draco and Rion had been amazed at the TV when Harry put in a movie to keep her busy, but even that hadn't kept Draco from passing out on the couch and hour into the movie. Rion sat through the whole thing without making a noise, afraid that if she said anything, she would miss something. After all she didn't know that she could just rewind it, maybe she didn't even know that she could watch it again.

But when Harry explained to her that she could see it again, and it would be exactly the same, she went crazy. The entire second time she started to repeat certain phrases and by the last time she was acting it out. Harry was just glad that he had a book to read. Because although it was cute, he hadn't even liked the movie in the first place, and it was starting to get really annoying. It was starting to get dark, when Harry put it in for the fourth time. With everything that she went through the day, Harry wasn't surprised when she started to snooze off.

She cuddles deeper into the chair, pulling the blanket closer. As soon as he knew she was asleep he turned the movie off and all the lights except the one next to his chair. He didn't want to wake either of them up. He knew that when Draco woke up, he would want to leave, and he knew that if he woke Rion up, and she was still awake when Draco wanted to leave, then he would be more then pissed at Harry.

He didn't know what he wanted to do, but there was no way he was going to let them leave again, go back out on the street where they weren't likely to find any food-or shelter. Malfoy didn't even have his wand, what would he do if that guy came after them again? Rion was too little to defend herself, it got pretty cold during the night. It wasn't her fault that they were out there, and she should have to suffer. But at the same time, he knew, Draco would never purposely hurt his sister. There had to be a reason.

He thought back to what had happened that day and looked over at Draco. That was exactly why they had left. If that's what Rion thought it was like in a house, then there had be something seriously wrong with theirs. Sure Harry wasn't really one to say, but he knew just from the Weasleys, that wasn't how it was.

Harry felt his heart drop a little and what kinds of things went on. Rion made it sound like Draco barely ever got to eat when he was at the table with the family. If he didn't eat what was served did that mean that he didn't get to eat at all? Harry stopped trying to read his book and through it on the table in front of him. He scratched his nose and looked over at the Slytherin. From the look of him, curled up on the couch, Harry would doubt it if he didn't eat at all. Even through his baggy cloths, Harry could easily tell that Draco was skin and bone.

At the same time he couldn't help but look over and see that Rion looked rather healthy. They was still petite for a young child, but she wasn't sickly looking like Draco. Harry thought about his use of words and looked back at Draco. _'I don't think sickly is the right word…maybe fragile?'_ Harry thought. He shook his head, pretended he hadn't just thought that, and looked at the cover of his book.

He couldn't even think of someone, someone he could trust not to kill Malfoy of Ryuu. An idea popped into his head, but before he had time to think about it he heard Malfoys voice growl, "What time is it Potter?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who was squinting at him in the dark. He didn't move to sit up, but waited for an answer-shivering a little. Harry looked at his watch and than back at Draco. "Want something to eat?"

Draco closed his eyes and growled again, "What time is it?"

"It's about seven." Harry answered standing up and slowly stacking the coasters in their holder.

Draco's leg twitched and mumbled a swearword under his breath, but he didn't move to stand. Instead he pulled his legs in tighter and shivered again. "Did Rion take a bath?"

"Shit, forgot about that." Harry said turning towards her quickly to wake her.

"No, Potter, it's fine. Don't wake her up." He said closing his eyes. Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose and stood staring at Draco for instruction.

"Are you allergic to turkey?" Harry asked quietly after what felt like forever.

"I wouldn't chance it. Any bird for that matter." Draco answered not opening his eyes.

Harry continued to stand, waiting for directions. "Steak?"

"Once I was, but then the next time I ate it I was fine. But I don't want any of your food."

"Well I'm not chancing that anyway. What about fish?"

"I said-"

"Malfoy, are you allergic to-"

"No."

Harry sighed. "How about potatoes?"

"It's the only thing I _can_ eat." Draco answered. He shifted in the dark and with a start Harry realized that his eyes had been open the whole time. The shadows tricked him.

"No milk?" Harry added still not moving.

"Waters fine."

Harry shook his head and headed to the kitchen. He heard the bathroom door close a few minuets later, and when it opened again Draco came stumbling out yawning. Somehow, even though he'd slept so long, he still looked tired, possibly more. Harry wondered if Draco had even slept at all. "Are you all right?" Harry asked grabbing a cup down.

"Fine Potter." Draco sat down at the table and sat as strait as he could. Harry could tell he was trying to make it look like everything was okay, but it wasn't worth the effort.

"Knock it off Malfoy," _'I'm not going to judge you, put down your damed shied.' _"You need to eat." Harry said placing a plate down in front of him. Harry walked over to the island and disappeared behind it.

"What did you do, poison it?"

Harry looked over the top of the counter and glared at him. "Just eat." He grabbed a packet of strawberry Kool-Aid out, and set to work making it. He glanced at Draco as he stirred and frowned. "Damnit Malfoy, do I have to beg?" Before Draco could even react Harry dropped the spoon loudly and said, "Please friggin' eat."

Draco's eyes went wide, he cut off a piece of the food and put it in his mouth. "Ow, hot," he sputtered spitting it back out.

Harry held the laugh back as much as he could but Draco still looked completely offended. He seriously looked hurt at first and Harry tried to swallow a nervous lump in his throat. "We'll is it good?"

"I didn't take a bite yet." He said making Harry feel stupid. When he couldn't take Malfoys stare anymore he turned back to his Kool-Aid and started stirring again. He didn't look back at Draco until he set the pitcher onto the table and filled up Draco's glass. He smiled when he saw that half the fish was already gone and Draco was shoving a large forkful into his mouth.

"Your going to choke if you don't take smaller bites, you know." He was sure that Draco was going to be mad at him, but he took the chance anyway. He was surprised when Draco just looked up at him slowly chewing.

Harry smiled and grabbed a glass for himself, and making a plate for himself. He sat down across from Draco, who was now eating considerably slower, and asked, "Well?"

Draco looked like he didn't understand what Harry was talking about and continued to chew. Harry pointed his fork at Dracos fish, asking his question without words this time. Draco swallowed. "It's pretty good." He said quietly, looking down at his plate and cutting of another bite.

"I think you like it." Harry smiled, hoping that Draco didn't take his joking the wrong way.

Draco didn't look up, but took another bite and whispered, "I'm so hungry I would eat an entire chicken raw, if it presented itself in front of me- but this will do."

Harry glanced over at Draco, not able to tell by his voice if he was joking or not. Harry's heart fell when he saw that Draco was being completely honest. Not because Draco didn't like his food, but because he realized that Draco hadn't eaten anything since the night before, and that little bit all ended up in the toilet. "When did you eat last?" Harry wondered aloud, "I mean before you got here."

Draco didn't answer right away and Harry wondered if that was to personal or something, but then he swallowed and said, "I think it was a little while before we left."

Since Draco had answered, Harry didn't think another question would be to far, "How long is a while."

Draco put a fried potato in his mouth and looked up at Harry like he was annoyed but when he saw the expression on Harry's face he looked back down and answered. "Maybe about a day or something?"

Harry must have gasped or something because Draco looked back up, "What?" he said looking behind to make sure Rion was still in the living room safe.

"How long were you traveling again?"

"Maybe a night." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You mean to tell me you haven't eaten in two days?"

"Well, no, I ate yesterday." Draco said offensively.

"But you threw the lot of it up three second later."

"Why the fuck do you care Potter?" he paused, is if realizing something. "Rion ate, if that's what your really worried about." Draco said setting his fork down loudly and glaring at Harry.

Harry didn't understand what would make Draco even think about that. "No, I know… you wouldn't even let her get hungry much less starve." Harry said slowly.

Draco sighed and turned to look down the hall to his sister still sleeping peacefully on the couch. "So maybe I didn't really have a plan, and it turned out we didn't really have any food in the house that I could even eat. I wasn't really thinking about me right then." He said going quiet. It was so quiet Harry could hear the sound of the refrigerator from behind him.

I thought wondered into Harry's mind, wondering if she was part of what had him so freaked out during sixth year-maybe even a good influence- and he suddenly had the urge to know what Draco was thinking. "Why don't you just stay another night?" Harry blurted out.

Harry looked at Draco, waiting for an answer. Draco continued to stare at his little sister, not answering. Harry watched the Slytherins white lashes fall and then open, blinking slowly. "Because she likes it here way to much, and I feel more uncomfortable here then on a rock."

Harry frowned, he didn't know why he felt the need to say it, but somehow it felt like he had too, "I'm sorry."

Grey eyes rounded on him, "What the hell are you sorry for? I'm the one intruding in your house, eating your food, sleeping in your house. I'm the one who treated you like shit all through school-"

"I did too, treat you like shit I mean, I almost fucking killed you." Harry said biting his cheek and looking away quickly.

"But I attacked you first."

"I shouldn't have been there in the first place…"

"No arguing there." Draco snorted.

Harry looked down at his plate, "And that's why I'm sorry."

When Draco didn't say anything for long time, Harry looked up. He met Draco looking at him curiously. "It's too weird."

"What is?"

"Being here." When Harry looked at him to explain he obliged, "I mean, it's a muggle house for on thing-your muggle's house." Harry scoffed, think of them as_ his_ muggles, he didn't even want ownership rights. Draco looked up for a second and Harry nodded. "And well, lets call it pigheaded, but I seriously don't like getting help from anyone, least of all you." Draco said calmly. "And call it selfish but a lot of the reason I want to leave had to do with the amount of time Rions going to hate me. I can't stand it when she's mad at me, and somehow I'm going to have to keep her at hand while she's mad at me whi-" A yawn overtook the rest of the sentence and Draco covered his mouth quickly.

"But seriously though, not tonight- you're just going to have to stop to sleep anyway."

"I can sleep in the morning." Draco said defensively. He popped a potato in his mouth.

"She'll be fully awake…" Harry said taking a drink.

"Well then I'll wait until she goes to sleep, I'm not that tired, I can run off two hours of sleep easily." He said only to be proved wrong with another yawn. He threw his hand over his mouth again and growled, "Damnit."

Harry didn't knew better then to laugh, and even kept a strait face. Besides he really didn't want either of them hurt because of something like lack of sleep. He wasn't going to let Draco leave the house tonight, even if it meant he was going to have to knock him out. But he hoped it didn't come down to that. He could tell that Draco was winding down anyway. Something that Harry had thought about during Rions second movie popped back into his head, and it was out of hid mouth like chicken out of Draco's. "Where are you going anyway?"

Draco almost chocked on his last potato, and he almost drank the rest of his water before he finally spoke. "Did I mention I didn't have time to plan?"

Harry seriously had to physically stop himself from exploding, involving his tongue, teeth, and blood. Then he thought about it a little and realized that there had to be some reason. A reason why Malfoy, who to his name was rather unfortunately smart, would feel the need to leave the house he was constantly bragging about. Once again, Harry didn't have the courage to ask, but he didn't know if he really wanted to know anyway. Instead he said, "No plan…then tell her it's an adventure…" Draco looked like he was thinking about this when another yawn hit him.

Harry didn't let Draco think about much longer before he said, "But before you go on the great journey, you should get some more sleep."

"…I don't..." He stopped and looked back at his sister. Harry watched the lashes fall again, but they didn't open as quickly this time. In fact Harry had nervously gulped down his entire glass of juice when he finally turned back. "Do you have anymore of this." Draco said quietly pointing at his plate.

Harry smiled halfheartedly, his question still not answered. He was happy anyway that someone likes his cooking, the Dursleys we're always complaining about it, but then- they still ate every last bite. He stood up and grabbed the pan, refilling Draco's plate with fish and chips and turning back to drop the pan into the sink. He would do the dishes later, maybe before he went to work tomorrow, he was starting to get a little tired from everything that had happened in the last two days. Dracos voice broke the silence, "One thing Potter."

Harry grabbed the pitcher of juice and poured more for both of them. "What's that?"

"You're sleeping in your own bed." Draco said eating slower then before.

Harry shook his head, "I did."

Draco shook his head back, "No I know that was your room, that bird smells."

Harry laughed lightly, "I know that was my room… I guess you could say that I slept in my 'other room' last night."

Draco smiled, "So the muggles treat you good then?"

Harry burst out laughing. It took him a while to stop, and when he did Draco was looking at him confused. "Not really, most people wouldn't agree with that."

"Two rooms and permission to the entire house when they're away, I think that's what threw me off."

"Well one was where I lived until they found out my godfather wanted to kill them…it's actually not a room, apparently they used to keep the coats under there before I came along, rather nice coats that they wish they hadn't had to move into their wardrobes-" he cut himself off, realizing her was rambling. "Uh, yeah, it's under the stairs. But anyway, it to small for two people- and you are not sleeping on the couch."

"She already is, and I don't want to sleep away from her, and I sure as hell don't want to wake her up." Draco said. He looked so set that Harry didn't bother to argue anymore.

He sighed, "Fine then."

* * *

**_Orion-Rion-Ryuu -Orion-Rion-Ryuu-Orion-Rion-Ryuu-Orion-Rion-Ryuu_**

* * *

AN: _Hey was that a good chapter or what?_


	4. Chapter 4

_:AN: This is a short little chapter, cute chapter, I became reobsessed with this fic-so I should be updating more soon, quicker then last time I mean. Arm, that all for now, remember review are very helpful to my fingers for guiedance. I have no clue how you spell that, but yea, here._

**

* * *

**

**Ryuu Oni**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Harry had decided before he had even gotten out of bed the next morning that he wasn't going to let Malfoy's leave. There was no way he would be able to live with it if they died and he could have done something about it. Then again, he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do. He couldn't even get past his first problem. Who could he trust to tell about Malfoy's situation? It would have to be someone who would believe Malfoy was telling the truth, some one who didn't want to kill him.

He would have all day to think about that. Work wasn't very challenging and today was sure to be extra slow. It was when he was about to go out the door that he decided against leaving it with Malfoy still asleep. He was a little worried about Ryuu taking on her motherly rolls again and burning down the house or something. He really didn't feel like being killed anytime soon.

"Malfoy, wake up, I'm going to work." Harry said hitching his skateboard under his arm. "Listen, please don't leave until I get back. I want to make you guys a going away dinner thing."

Rubbing his head, Draco blinked a few times and said, "I'm not going to chance Rion-and my life- by going in the daylight."

Harry sighed, "There is- well you know where the medicine cabinet is- for your headache. You can have some of that. I only woke you up- well-just watch Ryuu and I'll be back a little after lunch." Harry said trying to think if there was something else to say. He started backing up to the entryway. "And I think that's it, umm… see you later then." He said disappearing behind the wall to the entry way.

Draco sat there for a second waiting to hear the door shutting, but it never happened. Shaking his head in confusion he stood up to see what happened to Potter. Potter wasn't there when he turned the corner, but the door in front of Draco stood wide open. He could see Harry on the sidewalk across the street riding off on a piece of rolling board. Shaking his head again, this time in disbelief that Potter was so scatterbrained, Draco shut the door and locked every lock.

He didn't like the thought of being in Potter's house. It was to bright. It wasn't safe here. What if one of Potter's muggles came home. He would have to run out in the daylight with Ryuu at his hip. He tried not to worry about it and turned back into the living room. He looked down at his sister on the chair.

She looked peaceful curled up against the arm, smiling. He smiled to himself. He would let her sleep a little bit longer, but he wanted to make sure she got a bath in before they left. Rion's eyes suddenly shot open and she jumped up giggling. "Got you," she screeched jumping up and down on the chair.

So she wasn't sleeping after all. "Yes you did." Draco said unaffected by her little stunt, that she'd pulled every morning they had been on this little 'camp out'.

She laughed anyway and screeched, "Dracy, I'm hungry, where's niichan?" She said falling onto her butt on the chair and sliding off the side quickly.

"Don't call him that Ri." Draco said starting to walk into the kitchen.

"Why?" She didn't even look at him just ran ahead into the kitchen.

"Because he isn't your brother, I am. Call him Potter, or even Harry." He explained annoyed at Harry, and himself. He pulled out a chair and set her up on it.

She crawled onto her knees, for height, and looked up at her brother with large eyes. "Why isn't he my brother?"

"Because, he doesn't share the same mommy or daddy as us." Draco said filling up a cup with the cool-aid from the night before.

"Well…" she said, putting her hands on her hips to show she meant business. "He doesn't have a mommy, so how come we can't share?" Draco wasn't sure how to explain this one, but he didn't have time anyway. "He's the same as you anyway, so maybe daddy passed on those plates to both of you." She said taking a sip from her cup.

"It's traits, not plates- and what do you mean by that?" He didn't even want to take the time to argue with her about his father passing on traits to Potter.

"Well you and daddy and Niichan-"  
"Pot-Harry." Draco corrected.

"-All hate mommy, and mommy hates all of you." She said simply. Draco thought about this for a second. "Don't call him Niichan."

He said to her explanation.

Instead of listening she screeched, giggling, "Oh, and you both have the same color hair!" She sounded so excited about her revelation that Draco couldn't help but smile a little. It was the only thing she'd said today that had made sense. But she didn't stop there. "And you both play house with me, and you both have messy rooms. HEY!" she screeched so loudly Draco's ear popped, "Maybe you guy are twins!" She said cheerfully.

She was not helping her position with those kinds of arguments, "No niichan."

"You both have okaasan's hair, and your both the same age- and you know each other, so you must be twins."

Draco shivered at the thought, "Rion, no Niichan."

She just laughed and took another sip from her cup.

* * *

Sorry failing life, so this is all for right now. Like I said, I'll get more on soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I know its to short, but its what I got whole bunch of ideas when I was reading it, so it shouldnt be that hard to write now. I was rereading everything, and was totally appauled by my spelling and just plain dumb mistakes- and I said that I was going to be more careful- but I dont feel like rereading this now..._

**

* * *

**

**Ryuu Oni**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**He was glad to see his house was still standing when he got there, but that didn't help him. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to so about everything. He searched through everyone he knew, and couldn't think of anyone that could help him. Or someone who would be willing to help him and the Malfoy's. 

Maybe he was just over thinking it, the solution was probably right under his nose. He looked down the street for answers and kicked his skateboard up into his hand. He looked up at the sky. It was a really nice day, a day when he would normally head down to the park and swing for a little while-his way of thinking.

He glanced down the street again and back up at the sky. A second to late he realized what he'd seen. A man down the street staring out the window of a car and another in the neighbors house. He continued to look at the sky hoping to not seem suspicious.

He turned on his foot, and headed quickly up the driveway. He was only half way up the driveway when the front door came flying open and the little blond came running out. Harry leapt forward and grabbed the little girl, running into the house. At first she laughed, but when he slammed the door behind them and started locking it, she looked ready to cry. Draco had looked annoyed when he first saw Harry, but when he started to lock the doors Draco started to freak, "What's going on?"

Harry ran to the front window and peeked out the side. Sure enough he hadn't been imagining things. He recognized them right away as the men from earlier. "Shit." And now they knew the Malfoy's were here. "Shit." Now Ryuu was bawling.

Malfoy was to busy staring out the window in shock to comprehend her state. Over Harry's shoulder Draco said, "Those the ones from earlier?"

"They know you're here." Harry said in answer shutting the blinds.

Draco continued to stare at the window even though he couldn't see through it. Harry waved his hand in front of his face. Draco snapped back into it

"Ryuu?" Harry suggested pointing at the little girl, who was still sitting on the floor in the entryway.

Realization hit him and he ran to her, picking her up and bouncing her on his side. "Its not your fault sweetie, calm down." He said sounding more reassuring then he looked. If it was possible he looked even paler. His eyes were hazy and worry was written all over his face as he smoothed his sister's hair back to calm her down.

He walked over to one of the arm chairs and pulled it away from the window with one of his hands, falling into it with his sister still in his arms. He set her on his lap and she cuddled into his shirt, still crying. Her hair was still wet from her bath, put up into little pig tails. Harry pulled the other armchair in front of Malfoy. As soon as he sat down he looked up to catch Malfoy's eyes. He stared back. In that look Harry could sense exactly what Malfoy was thinking. "What are you going to do?" he asked the question out loud.

Malfoy looked for a second as if he was thinking of nothing then, suddenly, he jumped up Ryuu in his arms. "We need to get away from the windows." He screeched starting to panic, running for the nearest exit.

"Uh Malfoy, no it's oka-"

"Should we go to the basement or upstairs. Jeez and we cant even call those muggle police, they would ask to many questions." He screeched again pausing in the hallway and looking both ways. Harry watched him disappear around the corner and walked after them. He could hear Orion crying in the hallway but wasn't aware, until he almost knocked them over, that they had stopped just around the corner.

Draco stood frozen staring ahead with Orion trying to claw her way out of his arms. Harry followed Malfoys eyes to the back patio door where stood one of the men staring in at the kitchen. For a second he stared right at them all but then his eyes moved to the stove. "They can't see us." Harry said calmly, picking Orion up off Draco's shoulder and setting her on his side. "As long as we don't leave the house, they can't see us." Harry said again, because Draco had yet to move.

"Can we please go somewhere without windows anyway?" He whispered taking a step back and accidentally stepping on Harry's toe. Harry flinched a little before grabbing Draco's shoulder and steering him to the cupboard under the stairs.

Draco sat down on one side of the bed, wishing he had left when he wanted too. Wishing that he hadn't listen to Harry- hadn't let him coax him into staying. Harry on the other- once again facing each other with one thought in their mind.

"What are we going to do?" Harry said out loud. Draco, realizing that he had now dragged Harry in this too, stared at him, not knowing how to respond. He felt sick again, but this time he was sure it was guilt.

Rion pushed herself out of Harry's arm and fell in the middle of them on the bed, taking up the little space in between the two. She lay with her head on Draco's ankle, curled up into a ball. Her toes under Harry's leg, she closed her eyes.

Draco looked down at his sister and absentmindedly smoothed back her hair. Not moving his headhe pretended he hadn't noticed Harry's hand on Rions ankle, rubbing it soflty with his thumb. He flicked his eyes upwardand forward to watch, knowing that, just as Rion had taken to Harry, Harry cared for his baby sister as much as Draco himself. He was sure that even without what had just happened, Harry wouldn't have let them go anywhere- he would have tried to protect her as long as he could. It felt good knowing that whatever lie ahead, someone would be there. If he did something stupid, someone would have his back, and Rion's. He suddenly remembered something Harry had asked him earlier, and wondered what it would have been like having someone watching his back thethroughout school. But Harry had been the one to shoot down the friendship, not him.

Harry caught him staring at his hand, and pulled it away quickly, looking around at the walls. Nervously he looked up and caught Draco's eyes.

After a second Draco choked out, still not looking away from him. "Don't worry, Rion...Niichan and I will take care of you." Because if the great Harry Potter was going to help, everything would turn out the way it always did for the boy-who-lived. Everything would turn out right.

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
